


Don't

by PearofAnons



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Zutara Angst Challenge, angst challenge, make zutarians cry in 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearofAnons/pseuds/PearofAnons
Summary: “Why…Why do I have to be the one to say goodbye?” He asks quietly.“Then don’t...” She says weakly, looking at their hands.orAang may have had me in this life, but my forever has always belonged to you.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I don't know if I'm late to the party, but as I was working on my next chapter for Ocean Away, I stumbled upon this challenge and really wanted to join. (but ::hiding behind wall:: the update is coming soon, promise!) 
> 
> Let me know what you think~

The end is near.

Time has taken away each member of her little gang one by one, leaving her alone. As she shifts the blanket closer, the smell of burnt palm wood reaches her nostrils and she smiles.

_Well almost alone._

“You came?” she asks.

“Of course.” He rasps quietly.

She opens her eyes to see him sitting on the chair by her bedside.

“After all these years away, how’d you know to come now?” At her question, he just smiles sadly as his hand reaches for hers. She doesn’t meet his eyes because she knows he’s holding back tears. The words aren’t said out loud, between them they don’t need to be. They’ve had years _–lifetimes-_ to master this.

_Because we’ve always been connected._

_Oma and Shu_

_Zuko and Katara_

_It’s always been us._

_For me it’s always been you._

She turns her hand in his and allows her thumb to caress his knuckles. They both knew after so many lifetimes of war; it was only in this life they got to taste peace.

It just cost them each other.

“Why…Why do I have to be the one to say goodbye?” He asks quietly.

 _Why do you have to leave first?_ Is what she hears.

“Then don’t…” She says weakly, looking at their hands.

_Don’t say goodbye_

She knows he is barely holding it together. He nods his head, leaning in bringing his chin to rest on their hands.

“Okay…Then how about this?” He says with a shaky breath.

“…Thank you…Katara.” He says echoing the words he spoke to her a lifetime ago. At that she looks up and tears begin to rim her eyes. She feels the weight of the years between even more.

_It’s been so long._

She moves her hand from his and touches the place on his chest where they both know he carries her scar.

_It was always hers._

Here at the end of their years, she thinks about all he’s sacrificed for her sake.

_One word from you is all it would have taken for me to move mountains to be with you._

_I know._

He kept his silence to let her be what the world needed her to be in this lifetime.

_The Avatar’s girl._

She kept her silence to let him fight for something other than her.

_You never give up without a fight._

It is no wonder silence has become second nature to them both but she can’t fault him for giving her a life well lived. Even his distance was intentional for her sake. His care for her truly transcends lifetimes.

_Aang may have had me in this life, but my forever has always belonged to you._

She knows he knows, so she won’t waste words. She can feel herself fading, so she puts on the best smile she can for his sake and says the words they both know might be her last.

“…I think I should be the one thanking you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of canon compliant?  
> (it's my explanation for Zuko keeping away from Katara even after he's retired, aka not having a reunion in LOK ::mini-rant over::). 
> 
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated :)


End file.
